


Just A Dream

by Fallenangel87



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Schizophrenia, schizophrenic Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite years passing, since being rescued from the mountain, Chris still has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

"Josh!" Chris screamed as the brunette man was yanked out of the window he was standing in front of. He tried to grab Josh, but he couldn't catch his hand in time. "No, Chris!" Josh yelled, trying to fight off his attacker, but he failed and disappeared into the darkness. Chris was soon ambling out the window after his best friend, he wasn't willing to let his boyfriend just be killed. He looked around in desperation, but saw nothing, how had they gotten so far?

"Josh, where are you?" He called out, muffled screams came from somewhere in the distance, that was the only reply he received. "Josh!" He ran towards the screaming, dodging trees as his throat started to hurt from his yelling. The blonde haired man ignored the pain, searching for the smaller man. "Chr-!" Josh's voice broke through the darkness, but was soon silenced, it was noticeably closer to Chris now. There was a sharp cry from nearby and Chris broke into a sprint, heading towards it, snow hitting his face as he ran. 

Chris stopped in his tracks when he got to the frozen river, seeing Josh laying on the ice; he was laying in a pool of his own blood. A small trickle was escaping the side of his mouth; his skin was far too pale, slightly tinted blue from the cold. Ice crystals had started to form in his dark eyelashes and his hair. "Shit, Josh, no..." Chris rushed onto the lake, kneeling down beside the smaller man. "No, no, no...Stay with me, baby." Josh was motionless, silent and just...gone as Chris started crying.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chris woke up with a scream, one that scared Josh awake; he jumped a little, getting tangled in the blankets and went tumbling out of bed. "What the actual fuck, Chris?" He mumbled tiredly, not moving from his place on the floor. "Josh.." Chris processed everything that had happened, realizing it was just a dream. He gently pulled the brunette back into bed, hugging him tightly. "I love you too, Cochise." Josh chuckled, wrapping his arms around the blonde.


End file.
